There's something more
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. AU. Et si ce n'était pas son amour pour Lupin qui avait rendu Tonks si malheureuse l'année suivant la mort de Sirius, mais plutôt celui qu'elle porte à un certain Professeur de Potions ? Mais pourquoi est-elle dans son bureau alors que Dumbledore vient de mourir de sa main ? DeathMorph.
Les portes de son nouveau bureau s'ouvrirent avec fracas, vite suivi par un bruit de chute et une série de jurons inventifs et colorés à faire rougir les jumeaux Weasley, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Il se retourna rapidement, sa baguette brandie devant lui, très vite imité par la sorcière à ses côtés. C'était une femme imposante, engoncée dans un tailleur clair, qui jeta à la nouvelle arrivante un regard loin d'être approbateur derrière les larges verres de ses lunettes rouge vif. Ayant identifié le paquet de vêtements affalés sur le tapis, ou plutôt leur propriétaire, Severus baissa sa baguette.

Voyant son geste, et après quelques hésitations, la matrone aux lunettes rouges finit par faire de même, tandis que Severus aidait froidement la visiteuse inattendue à se relever sans cérémonie, un masque d'acier se formant sur son visage.

Rien ne laissait deviner qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine ils étaient tous deux au cœur d'une bataille potentiellement mortelle si ce n'était la fatigue qui marquait leurs traits. Rien ne laissait supposer non plus que la veille ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme cela arrivait régulièrement depuis quelques mois.

Le regard glacial du Mangemorts fit frissonner la jeune Auror, malgré ses affaires trop chaudes pour la saison. L'Ordre devait l'envoyer dans le Grand Nord, en conclut Severus.

Elle avait revêtu une cape de voyage doublée de fourrure inappropriée pour la saison, qui était décorée de têtes de morts de toutes les couleurs réalisées avec des pochoirs.

Elle avait autour de la taille une large ceinture que l'on aurait pu qualifier de ceinturon de laquelle pendait plusieurs fioles -probablement rendues incassables étant donné qu'elles étaient toujours intactes malgré la chute brutale de leur propriétaire.

Le jeans incontestablement moldu qu'elle portait avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il était délavé par le temps, déchiré au cutter par endroits et avait été réparé plus ou moins adroitement à plusieurs reprises.

De nombreux écussons côtoyaient des runes tracées artistiquement. Des morceaux de dentelle ça et là, un dessin de chat à moitié terminé au marqueur noir et un badge ou deux de groupes de rock au niveau des poches de devant complétaient le tableau.

Elle avait aux pieds ses éternelles bottines en écailles de dragon ambré.

Ses cheveux roses et courts, qui atteignaient habituellement sa nuque avaient été négligemment attachés avec un lien de cuir. Son compagnon eut le rare privilège de contempler ses vrais yeux. Elle ne les aimait pas et les changeait constamment, ils lui rappelaient trop la famille de sa mère quand elle se regardait dans un miroir.

Elle portait autour du cou une chaîne un peu longue au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif. C'était une simple pierre grise où apparaissait deux lignes blanches parallèles. Elle l'avait remarqué quand ils étaient chez lui, traînant sur l'étagère où elle avait posé ses bracelets avant ce qu'elle appelait avec un romantisme feint leurs nuits passionnées et ce que Severus appelait plus précautionneusement leurs activités nocturnes.

Elle l'avait fait tomber par mégarde, et il avait souri, mi-amusé mi-agacé par sa maladresse continue. A la manière dont elle avait regardé le bijou après l'avoir ramassé, il avait aussitôt déclaré qu'elle pouvait le garder, que ce n'était qu'une babiole qui traînait dans sa famille depuis des générations.

Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui dire que Nero Prince l'avait offert à sa seconde femme, Silena avant d'aller guerroyer chez les gobelins et de perdre la vie, et que le bijou avait été soigneusement conservé et passé de mère en fille depuis presque quatre cents ans -la dernière en date à l'avoir porté étant sa propre mère, Eileen.

Mais que faisait-elle donc ici ?

"Je... Heu... Mr le ministre a requis que je m'entretienne avec vous. Au sujet de... Hum. Des récents événements. Mais il est possible de reporter ma visite à un moment plus opportun si vous le désirez."

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il ait de la compagnie. Et son excuse était plus que vaseuse, mais il ne commenta pas.

"Mrs Barnes, veuillez avoir l'amabilité d'excuser le comportement de Miss Tonks, jeune Auror inexpérimentée qui ignore encore malheureusement nombreuses règles de vie en communauté."

L'Auror inexpérimentée en question serra les dents et adressa à la femme d'âge mûr un vague sourire contrit.

"Serait-il plus judicieux de déplacer notre rendez-vous à demain ?" se permit-elle néanmoins de demander en lui jetant son plus beau regard noir, catégorie "je vais l'empaler vivant sur ma baguette, tu rigoleras moins".

"Si Mrs Barnes n'a pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez m'attendre dans mon bureau." répondit sèchement son compagnon.

Il raccompagna la directrice du Magenmagot jusqu'à la gargouille, désormais cassée, qui gardait l'accès au bureau directorial. Dès qu'il le pût, il retourna précipitamment dedans. Il ferma la porte avec un Alohomora puissant.

"Severus..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" siffla-t-il.

Sa voix était plus tranchante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il cherchait à se protéger. La meilleure défense est l'attaque était son credo.

"Je..." entama-t-elle, décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas d'humeur.

Elle aussi était exténuée, il pouvait bien faire un effort et agir en être, si ce n'est attentionné, du moins civilisé.

"As-tu perdu la raison ? Non, bien sûr. Les rumeurs... Tu veux savoir. Tu ne me crois pas capable de l'avoir fait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il était furieux. Était-elle venue de son propre gré ou l'Ordre l'avait-il envoyée ?

Elle resta devant lui, la bouche ouverte. Il croyait qu'elle était venue pour ça ? Quand Harry avait lâché la nouvelle elle avait cru que son cœur allait éclater. Elle avait réussi, à grande peine, à garder la tête froide et avait rejeté la question du meurtrier de l'illustre Albus Dumbledore dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas explorer maintenant. Il y avait plus important.

"Je l'ai fait. J'ai tué Albus. Allez-vous en."

Elle s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement. Le soudain passage au vouvoiement la perturbait un peu. La voix de Severus s'était brisée en prononçant le nom de sa victime et elle avait lu dans ses yeux une vive douleur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Elle devait lui dire. Elle était venue pour ça.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez d'autre ? Ces derniers mots peut-être ?" cracha l'ancien bras droit de Dumbledore avec amertume.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle n'allait pas se laisser insulter comme ça. Elle était fatiguée et avait un long voyage devant elle.

"Rentrez chez vous. Je ne peux rien pour vous. J'ai choisi mon camp." dit-il un peu plus doucement, la fatigue perçant dans sa voix.

Il était épuisé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et elle ne voulait pas partir, malgré son comportement des plus désagréables. Il lui en coûtait d'être aussi dur avec elle mais il était trop éreinté pour y mettre les formes.

"Laisse-moi..." commença-t-elle.

"Il n'y aucun moyen. L'un de nous se ferait tuer, tu le sais. Et ce serait de la trahison. Tu ne peux pas trahir l'Ordre."

Il s'aperçut un peu tard qu'il n'avait pas fait référence à sa propre allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle ne parut pas le relever.

"Juste..." tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

"Tu comptes me provoquer en duel ? Tu sais que tu n'auras pas le dessus." observa le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard avec lassitude.

"Stop !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Allait-il la laisser s'exprimer, oui ?

"Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à cette relation." dit-il en la fixant.

"Tu vas m'écouter cinq minutes, oui ?" s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Je suis à toi." répondit-il avec un rictus.

L'ironie de sa réponse la fit presque sourire. Je l'embrasse ou je le frappe ? se demanda-t-elle pendant une seconde d'égarement.

"Tu te doutes que si je suis venue c'est parce que c'est important." dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

"N'essaie pas de me protéger de l'Ordre." dit-il calmement.

Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour elle.

"Je ne te parle pas de l'Ordre mais de nous !" dit-elle avec force.

Alors, c'était de cela qu'il était question ? Elle était tenace.

"La mort d'Albus a tout changé, nous ne pouvons plus..." essaya-t-il de la persuader sans grande conviction.

Elle ne semblait pas prête à être raisonnée.

"Mais tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ? Tu ne peux pas essayer de comprendre ce que je veux te dire au lieu de m'interrompre sans arrêt ?" murmura-t-elle, n'en pouvant plus de crier.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se rouler en boule sur son vieux canapé pour pleurer la mort de Dumbledore et que Severus la tienne contre lui.

Il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle parle à nouveau. Quand elle laissa leurs regards se croiser encore, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

Elle éclata en sanglots, et tomba sur le tapis à genoux, ses jambes ne soutenant plus son corps, épuisée mentalement et physiquement. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, prit ses petites mains entre les siennes.

"Nymphadora, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Tout. La bataille. La mort de Dumbledore. Lui qui est du mauvais côté. Et... Et ce qu'elle pensait être une bonne chose ce matin.

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour elle. La bataille avait dû laisser plus de marques qu'il ne le pensait.

"Tout le monde va bien ? Minerva ?"

Son pouls s'accéléra. Il s'était attaché à la vieille femme, et la mort d'Albus avait dû lui faire un sacré choc. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle était blessée, mais...

"Ça va. Ils vont bien." éluda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

"Potter ?" demanda-t-il, s'attendant à sa réponse.

Il n'avait aucun droit de lui demander mais il devait savoir. Il le devait à Lily.

"Il a juré ta mort. Fais attention à toi." dit-elle en donnant une pression à ses doigts.

"Tu n'es pas blessée ?" questionna-t-il, anxieux.

Elle secoua la tête. Des mèches se libérèrent de sa queue de cheval. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour savoir ce qu'il en était de son côté. Même assis il maintenait sa jambe gauche raide, et elle avait remarqué que debout il ne s'éloignait jamais d'un mur ou du bureau pour pouvoir y prendre discrètement appui.

"C'est grave ?" dit-elle en posant doucement sa main sur sa jambe.

Il grimaça et laissa échapper un vague grognement.

"Ce sera guéri d'ici quelques jours." dit-il en serrant les dents.

Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures apparentes et lui adressa un sourire triste. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une courte inspiration quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurèrent ses joues ruisselant de larmes. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et, après une brève hésitation, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

"J'ai... besoin... de... toi." murmura-t-elle avec désespoir, les yeux toujours clos.

Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui. Elle s'accrocha aux robes sombres du Professeur de Potions avec la force du désespoir fébrile du naufragé qui s'accroche à sa vie.

La tenir dans ses bras était trop familier. Trop confortable, trop habituel, trop... naturel.

Après Lily, il s'était promis de ne plus refaire la même erreur. Pas d'attaches, pas de souffrance. Il se débrouillait admirablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans sa vie comme un Niffleur. Elle avait tout saccagé sur son passage, fait voler en éclats ses plus fortes certitudes, remis en question des convictions depuis longtemps acquises.

Sans être son opposée, elle était différente de la fille des Evans. Elle était plus rebelle, plus curieuse. Elle se moquait des interdits et des conventions. Elle était libre. Elle était déterminée. Elle était courageuse. Plus que Lily. Car aussi mal que ça lui faisait de l'admettre, après qu'il l'ait rejeté Lily l'avait laissé sombrer dans la Magie Noire. Nymphadora n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il le sentait. Elle aurait persévéré, elle l'aurait sorti de là malgré lui, parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas l'échec.

Mais à quoi bon réécrire le passé ? Lily avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, il s'était mis tout seul dans cette galère.

Nymphadora était une obstinée. "On dit persévérante" lui avait-elle déclaré en tirant la langue quand il lui avait fait remarquer pour une énième fois. Il avait résisté longtemps. Elle était trop jeune, trop insolente, trop irresponsable. Mais sous ses dehors bravaches, elle savait se montrer sensée.

En effet, il ne l'avait jamais vu désobéir à ses supérieurs même s'il voyait bien que parfois l'envie l'en démangeait. Elle voulait toujours sauver tout le monde. Elle pleurait des nuits entières quand l'Ordre n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne lésinait jamais sur la sécurité, et était une co-équipière fiable, ce qui était précieux en ces temps-ci.

Elle était maladroite à s'en arracher les cheveux. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas dans son bureau depuis cinq minutes qu'elle avait déjà renversé son encrier par il ne savait quel miracle. Le contenu se répandait sur son secrétaire en bois à grande vitesse.

"Recurvite" marmonna la coupable, ses joues s'empourprant.

Elle ne rougissait plus de sa maladresse chronique depuis longtemps, sauf devant lui. Il avait cet effet spécial sur elle, qui l'incitait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même en sa présence. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était une adulte capable, pas une simple gamine perturbatrice comme elle avait pu l'être pendant ses cours de Potions quelques années auparavant.

Elle avait besoin de lui. De lui ? Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui. Si ce n'était Potter pour qu'il le sorte des embrouilles dans lesquelles il parvenait toujours par mettre les pieds, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour le faire enrager.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

Il jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux roses, plus ou moins inconsciemment.

"Je l'ai su ce matin, Severus. J'étais contente. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile mais je m'étais dit que ça irait. Et puis il y a eu cette stupide bataille et... et Dumbledore est m-mort..."

Elle hoqueta.

"Nymphadora, que s'est-il passé ce matin ?"

"Tu vas me détester." murmura-t-elle, devenant brusquement très pâle.

Il souleva son menton.

"Dis-moi."

"Je suis enceinte."

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis il la contempla avec émerveillement. Il chercha ses mots un peu maladroitement.

"Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire..."

"Es-tu sérieusement sur le point de me demander si je suis certaine de qui est le père ?"

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux sombres de la Métamorphomage.

Il y prêta à peine attention, bien que cela accentua sa ressemble avec sa tante Bellatrix pour quelques secondes. Père. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce mot qui avait changé. Il était devenu plus... Fascinant. Terrifiant même. Et il attisait sa curiosité. Ce n'était pas bon. Il pensait à elle, à eux, et à cet enfant. Et si... Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour elle et pour le bébé. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Il secoua la tête pour effacer de telles pensées de sa conscience.

"Non, évidemment que non. Je te connais . Je voulais juste te demander si tu étais sûre que tu étais enceinte."

Il attendait la réponse avec une attention presque vorace. Il voulait savoir. Désespérément. Il ne savait même pas si l'éventuelle nouvelle le réjouissait ou l'inquiétait.

"J'ai vu un médicomage avant de venir. C'est ma cinquième semaine." acquiesça-t-elle, l'air un peu ailleurs.

Elle repensait à ce matin, où tout n'était pas aussi compliqué.

Ils étaient sur ce tapis, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, cherchant à savoir s'ils partageaient les mêmes pensées.

Sûrement. Ils auraient pu... Non. Ils n'étaient pas deux humains lambda qui pouvaient se permettre d'imaginer raisonnablement un futur commun où une telle scène emplie de tendresse et de réconfort mutuels pourrait se produire de nouveau dans un endroit qu'ils appelleraient chez eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" osa-t-il finalement demander, levant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur elle.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre sa réponse.

"Excuse-moi, mais j'ai cru entendre 'tu', mais c'était simple erreur de ta part, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais dire 'Qu'allons NOUS faire ?', sans aucun doute."

Elle s'était levée et avait posé ses poings sur ses hanches et lui jetait un regard à faire geler l'Enfer.

Il ne répondit pas et évita son regard, mal à l'aise, se levant à son tour. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres quelques secondes. Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur son visage en forme de cœur.

"Tu comptes réellement me laisser vivre cette épreuve seule, n'est-ce pas Severus ?"

Il y avait tant de déception dans sa voix. Tant de reproches informulés. Tant de froideur simulée.

Cela faisait mal de la voir comme ça, essayant de cacher ses sentiments, sans réellement y parvenir, sous un masque lisse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui. Elle était trop vivante pour cela.

"J'ai tué Albus, Nymphadora. Je ne suis pas fait pour être père. Et même si je l'étais, tu oublies que nous sommes en guerre. Je ne peux pas élever un enfant alors que je suis Mangemort."

Il la regarda avec lassitude et tristesse, et ce qui, dans ses espoirs les plus fous, pourrait être interprété comme une once de regret.

Bien que dans une fureur noire et dans un état émotionnel critique, elle prononça les phrases qui suivirent avec le plus grand calme du monde. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à camoufler l'amertume de ses mots.

"Tu veux mourir. Comment n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu survivrais à cette guerre. Tu l'utilises comme prétexte, mais franchement, c'est aussi lâche que de se suicider."

Il y eut un long silence tandis que leurs yeux s'affrontaient. Ceux de Severus s'abaissèrent en premier.

"Tu ne dis rien." constata-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil derrière le bureau de son amant.

"Peut-être que tu as raison." répondit-il sombrement en triant quelques papiers sur son bureau.

Ses mains tremblaient. Combien de fois s'était-il lui même posé la question ? Combien de fois s'était-il demandé si ce qu'il cherchait dans cette guerre n'était une excuse pour en finir ?

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" demanda la jeune femme, un peu désemparée, ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

Elle les encercla de ses bras, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle semblait plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et terriblement jeune dans cette position. Elle ressemblait à une femme-enfant, pas beaucoup plus âgée que ses propres étudiants, plus que la plus jeune Auror de ces trois dernières décennies.

"Tu es la seule qui peut le savoir. C'est ta vie. C'est ton corps. Ne laisse pas les autres choisir pour toi." lui intima le Maitre de Potions.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Tout était calme dehors. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché. La journée avait été aussi fraiche qu'on pouvait s'y attendre pour ce début de mois de juin.

Cela aurait pu être une scène parfaitement dramatique, avec un grand orage, du tonnerre en veux-tu en voilà, des éclairs éblouissants à volonté, une pluie battante propre à l'introspection et à la mélancolie, une chaleur étouffante et oppressante, une tempête sans fin. Cela aurait pu, mais le soleil éclairait encore la pièce, quoique de plus en plus faiblement. Il n'y avait pas la moindre bourrasque de vent.

Belle journée pour se quitter, n'est-ce pas ? Tandis que leurs sentiments provoquaient un chaos intérieur chez nos personnages, le temps restait de marbre : les secondes s'écoulaient toujours à un rythme aussi régulier, les nuages passaient paresseusement dans le ciel clair les uns après les autres.

Severus Snape et Nymphadora Tonks étaient étrangers au monde qui les entourait et celui-ci le leur rendait bien. Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un drame personnel parmi tant d'autres. Deux âmes déchirées comme on en rencontre des milliers.

Elle resta si longtemps silencieuse qu'il crut qu'elle s'était endormie.

Les portraits des précédents directeurs et directrice de Poudlard faisaient, avec plus ou moins de succès, semblant de dormir, ronflaient paisiblement ou, pire, chuchotaient entre eux, un air scandalisé se peignant sur leurs traits.

"... Vraiment... Vous vous rendez compte, Whilhelmina ?... Brillante... Prometteuse... Plus de morale... Pas mariés, vous dis-je !... Ma cousine Fanny disait toujours...D'ailleurs, la petite Joséphine... Se laisser engros..."

"Hortensia, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas terminer cette phrase. Je rappellerai d'ailleurs à vos aimables amis et vous-même que vous devez loyauté au Directeur de Poudlard en fonction, qui qu'il soit, moi y compris. Est-ce bien clair ?"

La menace était à peine voilée dans sa voie et cette harpie de sorcière se tut immédiatement, suivie des autres portraits. Tonks en profita pour reprendre la parole.

"Ce matin était tellement différent. Je me rappelais mon enfance et je pensais que tu serais là. Que nous serions comme une famille. C'était idiot, hein ? Bon. Je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et de pleurer. Et de hurler. Et de casser des choses. Et de déchirer du parchemin."

Elle se leva et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

"Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le garder. Je te recontacterai. En espérant que l'on puisse se revoir avant l'enterrement de l'un de nous. Passe une bonne soirée Severus."

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds -elle était petite- et l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir sans se retourner. Il ne la retint pas mais elle sentit son regardregard s'appesantir sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de la pièce, et elle utilisa toute sa volonté pour résister à l'envie de se retourner.

Une volonté nouvelle s'était formée en elle au cours de leur entretien. Elle refusait d'abandonner. Elle se battrait. Et Severus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ferait partie de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi décider pour le bébé. Mais avec ou sans l'enfant, elle aurait besoin de Severus. Il valait mieux qu'elle fasse profil bas pour le moment, qu'il ne pressente pas ses intentions. Il tenterait de la dissuader et leur ferait perdre un temps précieux. Or, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que lui comme elle ne survivrait pas au prochain printemps.

Elle savait que c'était stupide, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer leur histoire. Le fantôme de la mère d'Harry et sa précédente relation amoureuse -dont elle conservait de tristes traces sur son corps- plannaient entre eux comme autant de non-dits. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner.

Et pourtant... Combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être Auror ? Elle avait pris des cours de soutien en Sortilèges et obtenu la note adéquate -de justesse, un simple A- aux ASPICs dans cette matière dans laquelle elle avait des difficultés. Elle avait survécu aux entraînements de Maugrey et eut son diplôme -avec un E en filature, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance-.

Elle savait se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait. Tant pis si c'était stupide. Tant pis si c'était dangereux.

"Sois prudente." l'entendit-elle dire avant de refermer la porte.

Il y avait plus dans ces mots que dans tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu se dire.

Tonks s'appuya contre le bois de la porte avant de se ressaisir et de rentrer chez elle pour finir ses préparations pour sa mission en Norvège en tant que membre de l'Ordre tout en gardant à l'esprit le Directeur de Poudlard. Ses derniers mots venaient de confirmer sa décision. Elle le hanterait s'il le fallait, mais elle s'assurerait de sa présence auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
